


"You didn't throw away your shot, Fundy."

by crisis_never_averted



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I listened to my theatre music then my brain went "bam", One Shot, Song: Good for You (Dear Evan Hansen), Songfic, fundy boi sadness, i had to write the songfic, i have other fics to write but hnggggg, i just thought it was a cool fanfic idea, oh right: i hold no animosity towards anyone here, there is no decision only write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: Four broken souls encounter a traitor. They have a talk. A king surveys the damage and has the last word.Aka: Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo lash out at Fundy, with a guest appearance from Eret at the end.A songfic, based off the song "Good for You" from Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Eret (Video Blogging RPF) & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	"You didn't throw away your shot, Fundy."

**Author's Note:**

> I used this video for the lyrics: https://youtu.be/W964o9yS474  
> Reading tip: in the pause with Eret's scene, imagine that there's a metronome ticking in the background. A slow one, and it's somewhat echo-ey. It adds to the dramatic points.

_ (Song Lyrics portrayed by Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, or Tubbo) _

_ (Song Lyrics portrayed by Fundy) _

**_(Song Lyrics portrayed by Eret)_ **

.

.

.

Four people stood facing a narrow-eyed Fundy. Tension seemed to crackle in the air around them.

_ (So you found a place where the grass is greener.) _

Niki glared at Fundy, her countenance silent and foreboding.

_ (And you jumped the fence to the other side _ .)

"Do you really regret leaving L'Manberg? Or did you just join the easier side?" 

_ (Is it good?)  _

_ (Are they giving you a world I could never provide?) _

Niki let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. "Does our effort mean nothing to you? We did  _ everything _ we could to make L'Manberg feel like a home, but apparently it  _ wasn't enough _ ."

_ (Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision _ . _ ) _

She looked up and met the fox's eyes. "Are you happy with what you've chosen?"

_ (Yeah, I hope that it's all you want and more.) _

She stepped forward. "I  _ hope _ that you're happy with what you've decided on."

Fundy stepped backward, glancing around for an escape route. He was surrounded.

_ (Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before.) _

"Do you feel more free, now?" Niki asked, tilting her head. " _ Free _ from the burdens of L'Manberg and  _ free  _ from fighting for every bit of land we had."

_ (And you say what you need to say,) _

_ (So that you get to walk away.) _

"Was Jschlatt so  _ intimidating _ that you couldn't stand up to him?" she questioned Fundy, who stayed silent.

"...Even for family?" she quietly added.

_ (It would kill you to have to stay trapped,) _

_ (When you've got something new.) _

"Of course," she choked out, distress wrapping itself around her throat like a vice. "You felt the tempting pull of not having to  _ fight  _ anymore."

Niki took another step forward, intent on driving in her point.

Wilbur extended an arm to push her backward, shaking his head. He slowly turned to face  ~~ his son ~~ the fox, a disappointed expression on his face.

_ (Well I'm sorry you had it rough.) _

_ (And I'm sorry I'm not enough.) _

_ (Thank god they  _ **_rescued you_ ** _.) _

"I'm sorry, Fundy," Wilbur began, voice shaking. "I'm sorry for not making L'Manberg into your home."

"At least," the brunet continued. "At least you found what you needed, right?"

_ (So you got what you always wanted.) _

_ (So you got your dream come true.) _

"You saw your chance, and you  _ took it _ ," he drawled. He gave a bitter smile.

"You didn't throw away your shot, Fundy."

_ (Good for you.) _

_ (Good for you, you,  _ **_you_ ** _.) _

" _ You _ were the only person to benefit, though," the man stated. "That was probably your entire plan, though. To be the only one to make it out."

_ (Got a taste of a life so perfect,) _

_ (So you did what you had to do.) _

"I can understand making sacrifices," the tall man admitted. He sighed, and his shoulders fell from the stiff position he was holding them in.

Fundy scoffed, about to make a sharp retort when Wilbur spoke again.

_ (Good for you.) _

_ ( _ **_Good for you_ ** _.) _

"But was this sacrifice worth it?" Wilbur asked.

"Was everything worth casting away your family and your friends for a bit of power?"

Fundy opened his mouth, biting out, "Well, it's more than what any of  _ you _ have given me."

_ (Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?) _

Tommy had had enough of staying silent. He practically stomped forward, forcing Fundy to look him in the eye.

"You're not even apologetic about anything," the blond accused, fury lighting his eyes.

_ (Do you even care that you might be wrong?) _

"Do you  _ really _ think Schlatt is on the right side here!?" the teen angrily asked, taking another step forward so he'd be directly in the fox's personal space.

_ (Was it fun?) _

_ (Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along.) _

Tommy seemed to realize something, his entire body stilling as he barely breathed.

Suddenly, he took a step back and questioned, "Was this your plan the entire time? To earn our trust, lead us by our noses, then betray us in the end?"

His face went through several different emotions before deciding on anger. "I guess you were just a traitor the entire time, you fucking  _ furry _ ," the blond spat.

“Don’t call me a  _ furry _ !” Fundy instinctively retorted.

_ (And you say what you need to say,) _

_ (And you play who you need to play.) _

Tubbo reached out to place a hand on Tommy's shoulder, who reluctantly backed up so the brunet could say his piece.

"I can understand saying things cause you need to live," Tubbo said. 

"I mean,  _ look at me! _ " he let out a sharp laugh, tugging at the tie he had on. "I'm playing two  _ fucking _ sides!"

“So you should understand how I feel!” Fundy exclaimed. “You’re aiming for what benefits you too-“

_ (And if somebody's in your way,) _

_ (Crush them and leave them behind.) _

"But at least I was loyal," the teen interrupted, the corners of his mouth tugging downward. "At least I had the balls to try and help the right side, instead of leaving them behind to  _ rot _ ."

Fundy winced at the reminder, opening his mouth to make a snappish remark.

_ (Well, if I guess I’m not of use,) _

_ ( _ **_Go ahead_ ** _ , you can cut me loose.) _

“You even had the fucking  _ audacity  _ to say that Wilbur was nothing to you!” Tubbo shouted. “Your own  _ father _ , who did his best to make a home for you.”

_ (Go ahead now.) _

_ ( _ **_I won’t mind_ ** _.) _

“We sacrificed so much to try and create our own land! Yet, when something else comes along, you just  _ took it _ ,” Tubbo enunciated, the expression on his face stuck between anger and despair.

“Eret did the exact same, but I don’t see you getting onto  _ him _ for it,” Fundy muttered between gritted teeth.

_ (I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go.) _

Wilbur spoke up, seemingly having enough of the back-and-forth conversation. “I gotta admit, something in my heart broke when you said I was nothing to you,” he acknowledged. “But at least this way we can let you go, no strings attached.”

The fox felt his ears flatten against his skull. Shock, he supposed. ~~He didn't know why. It should've been expected.~~ “W-What?”

_ (Is that good for you?) _

“Despite how I love and have loved you as my son, there’s nothing I can do.  _ We’re letting you go _ , Fundy,” the man repeated, taking a step back to distance himself.  ~~ Fundy saw the way his shoulders were stiff. The way he had to stop himself from wringing his hands. The way Wilbur regretted each word out of his mouth. ~~

“ _ How strange _ ,” Fundy thought. “ _ It hurts, even though it shouldn’t. _ ”

_ (Would that be good for you, you,  _ **_you_ ** _?) _

“I’d like your old uniform back since that’s a reminder of L’Manberg, and you don’t have the right to it anymore,” Wilbur announced, carefully watching Fundy’s face for a reaction.

Fundy forced his expression to flatten out into a calculated blankness. “Alright,  _ fine _ .”

_ (I’ll just sit back while you run the show.) _

“I’m excited to see what results you’re planning to bring to Manberg, Fundy,” the man sarcastically remarked.

“Whatever it is, it’s not gonna be good,” Tommy muttered under his breath, which Fundy barely heard. Nonetheless, the statement sparked an almost irrational anger in him. Who was Tommy, the king of  _ failures _ , to judge him?  ~~ Who was he kidding? Fundy was a failure too, he didn’t have a place to speak either. For fuck's sake, he _abandoned_ them. ~~

_ (Is that good for you?) _

_ (Would that be good for you, you,  _ **_you_ ** _?) _

“You caused a lot more damage than you should’ve,” Niki announced. Her eyes lit up in a blaze of anger directed at  ~~ Wilbur’s son ~~ the furry. “It’d be better if you just  _ recognized that _ .”

“It’s hard to damage what was never there,” Fundy sharply retorted, ignoring the pang in his heart that screamed at him to stop ~~ stop _ stopstop _ you’re  _ hur _ **_ting them_ ** ~~ .

( _ I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go.) _

_ (All I need is some time to think-) _

“Just give me some time,” Fundy stated.  His heart twisted something deep in his chest. ~~It would never be repaired.~~

_ (But the boat is about to sink-) _

_ (Is that good for you?) _

_ (Can’t erase what I wrote in ink.) _

A memory flash to the surface of him, Tubbo and Tommy laughing over jokes as they were rebuilding L’Manberg, right after they had gotten their independence. He shook his head, putting it to the back of his mind.  ~~ It was too late to get that back. ~~

_ (Would that be good for you, you,  _ **_you_ ** _?) _

_ (Tell me how could I change the story?) _

Deep down, something in Fundy could admit that he wanted those laughing moments back. He wanted L’Manberg back. However, he couldn’t let his pride admit it. After all, a good soldier  _ doesn’t throw away their shot, _ as Wilbur always said.

_ (All the words that I can’t take back,) _

_ (Like a train coming off the track.) _

…Maybe he said too much, though. Maybe he was a little brash in his wording.

Maybe he spoke too much and way too soon. It was too late to take them back, though.

Tears formed in Fundy’s eyes as the scope of what he truly did finally hit him.  ~~ You truly did it  _ this time _ , Fundy. ~~

_ (I’ll just sit back while you run the show.) _

As Wilbur stood there, watching the emotions flicker across  ~~_ my son my son  _ **_that’smyson_ ** ~~ the traitor’s face, a part of his heart felt like it was breaking and curling in on itself, becoming untouchable and withered. It, too, would never heal again.

...None of them were ever going to fully heal from this.

_ (‘Cause the rails and my bones all crack-) _

_ (Is that good for you?) _

“...I’m sorry,” Fundy eventually mumbled. “I regret choosing Schlatt.”

Tommy's expression twisted and screwed up in outrage. “ _ Well _ ,” the teen spat. “It’s too fucking  _ late  _ to apologize.”

_ (I’ve gotta find a way to-) _

_ (Is that good for you?) _

_ ( _ **_Stop it_ ** _ , stop it, just let me  _ **_out_ ** _ -) _

“Isn’t there anything I could do?” Fundy desperately asked.

“You’ve done  _ enough _ , Fundy,” Wilbur solemnly stated. “That’s enough.”

“But-  _ something _ ,” the fox blustered, his mind hopelessly scrambling for any type of validation or apology.

_ (So you got what you always wanted.) _

_ (So you got your dream come true.) _

“ _ Fundy _ ,” Wilbur intoned, his face turning stone-cold. “That’s  _ enough _ . You already got what you wished.”

_ (Good for you.) _

_ (Good for you, you,  _ **_you_ ** _.) _

“You’ve done enough damage,” Niki interjected. “No need to do any more.”

_ (Got a taste of a life so perfect.) _

_ (Now you say that you’re someone new.) _

Tubbo spoke up from his spot on the sidelines. “You’ve  _ changed _ , Fundy. You’ve practically changed your entire image to fit the new  _ you _ that you created.”

“I’m still the same person though,” Fundy argued, something inside him desperate to fix what he broke.

_ (Good for you.) _

“No, Fundy,” Wilbur gently said. “You’re not.”

_ (Good for you.) _

Niki shook her head. “You’re practically unrecognizable.”

_ (Good for you.) _

“You’ve forgotten who you really are, in between all the arguing,” Tubbo commented, a wry grin on his face.

_ (Good for you.) _

Tommy practically snapped out, “I’m surprised you even recognize yourself when you look in the mirror.”

He was the first to take a step back and turn to leave, deciding that he’d had enough of the fox’s company.

Tubbo waved and also turned to leave, calling out a quick, “Wait for me!” to Tommy so the blond wouldn’t leave him behind.

Niki was the next to leave, heading back to her bakery after a quick glance at Fundy.

The corner of Wilbur’s mouth curled upwards in a mockery of a smile as he bid the fox goodbye, sparing Fundy a single hard look before turning his back to the traitor.

...The forest was silent now.

His legs collapsed underneath him as he fell in a pile, slumping against the tree. He rubbed at his eyes, getting rid of the tears.

He groaned as a crunch of leaves alerted him to another person. “If you’ve come back to lecture me again, I’m not in the moo-“ Fundy complained.

“Nope, just me,” Eret cheerfully interrupted, clad in his usual attire of a crown, cape, and casual clothing. When the fox finally looked up at him, the smile dropped from his face and he aimed a cynical stare at the man.

“I heard everything,” the cape-wearing man commented.

“If you’re gonna lecture me,  _ drop it _ ,” Fundy practically hissed out.

The man shrugged, reaching up to casually readjust his crown. “Nah, I just gotta say that I agree. Even I admitted I did something wrong when Schlatt entered the scene.”

“Drop it, Eret,” Fundy repeated. “If you’re gonna be angry, then-”

“Nope,” the king interrupted, popping the  _ p  _ sound on the word. There was an element of forced joy in his voice. “I’m just a little disappointed in you too. Now, I need to leave to go run my bakery with Niki. Have fun doing whatever you’re doing.”

With that, Eret turned around to leave Fundy in the dirt. Just like Wilbur, Niki, Tubbo, and Tommy.

**_(So you got what you always wanted.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hooooly crap it's been a bit since I've posted.  
> This story was just a sudden thing. I was listening to music, then my brain just: "hey this could make a really good fanfic-"  
> (We're gonna ignore the fact I put 2 one-shots on the backburner for this, idk if I'll have the motivation to finish them)  
> For a while, I've been rereading comments I get and it just boosts my mood so much in between what's been happening in my life. Thank you.  
> Genuinely, the comments I see on my works are really cool to read cause I don't have the best view of my writing, but you guys just come in make comments and leave kudos and some people even bookmark what I make.  
> I don't really know how to interact or respond cause my brain just focuses on "aaaaaaa SOMEONE COMMENTED-" and so it's just a wave of serotonin. I tried interacting on one story so far but I got really anxious over if my responses were too flat or something and so I just didn't really do it again.  
> Seriously, thank you. It's been a happy moment to be able to look back on those comments for an instant mood boost. Not much has been going well lately, and I feel like I don't appreciate y'all enough. Thank you. ♡  
> (Also, I wasn't kidding about imagining the metronome ticking for Eret's scene. It seriously adds dramatic points.)


End file.
